


this is my promise to you

by mitzugfs



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Tried, Penelope can't drive, its Hope's birthday, promise ring, should've slept but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-03 22:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzugfs/pseuds/mitzugfs
Summary: hizzie and posie have dinner with alaric for hope's birthday but lizzie's mind is preoccupied with worry about her giftslightly more hizzie, caroline briefly mentioned with no mention of school/monsters.





	1. my daughters and my daughters in law

Today was a day both girls have looked forward to for months; Hope's birthday.

It was decided they would eat at their favourite restaurant with Penelope, Josie and Alaric and so far all was going well.

Lizzie wanted today to be perfect for her girl, no angsty couple drama and for her dad not to cancel on them. Luckily by the time it was Hope's birthday Penelope and Josie were back together and better than ever.

It hurt her and Josie that Caroline wouldn't be there but they understood that whatever she was off doing in Europe was important.

They didn't really think about it anymore and instead focussed on their girlfriends, both trying to make up for lost time.

Lizzie and Hope shared a drunken kiss one night after Hope and Landon had broken up and when they spoke about it the next morning both confessed to liking each other.

Josie finally talked to Penelope about everything she felt for her, all walls and barriers were broken down on that fateful night.

To the surprise of almost everyone, Penelope and Lizzie called a truce in their witchy bitchy ongoing war - granted it was Josie's idea. After being forced to spend some time together both girls realised they enjoyed the others company and became very good friends.

Lizzie went to Penelope first about Hope, having complete trust in her. For a while now Lizzie has been wanting to get Hope a promise ring and tonight was the perfect chance. Naturally Lizzie was freaking out.

Penelope had done her best to calm the girl but if she was being honest she wished she never sat in this stupid car with her.

"I'm telling the truth Liz, Hope looks at you with so much love. It's like you're all the stars in the night sky to her; you light her world up and give her guidance when she's lost in the dark"

"oh look satan's a soft tumblr user now? Got any inspirational quotes for me?", Lizzie spat back whilst fighting the cheesy smile that had crept on her lips.

Penelope didn't respond, instead focusing on the road. The rest of the journey was filled by a comfortable silence that was interrupted by Lizzie swearing Penelope was going to kill them both with her horrendous driving.

They had finally reached the restaurant and waited for the others to arrive before getting seated.

Lizzie couldn't keep her eyes off the door, overthinking and worrying but hearing Penelope giggle every time she received a text (obviously from Josie) made her smile.

She was truly happy for the two of them, when she saw how broken and miserable Josie was without Penelope she knew that when they eventually found their way back to each other she would fully support them.

Lizzie was pulled from her thoughts when she recognised her twin and auburn hair enter the restaurant.

She couldn't lie, Hope was the most gorgeous girl she's ever seen.

"I see Penelope didn't kill you both with her driving skills?", Josie joked, receiving a playful punch to her shoulder and a soft peck from Penelope.

Alaric arrived shortly afterwards so they all got seated and ordered their food.

The night was filled with laughter and had a lighthearted atmosphere and everyone was having a good time.  
Well almost everyone.

Lizzie couldn't help but space out, she was so nervous to give Hope her gift.

"You still there babe?", Hope asked with a concerned look on her face.

All Lizzie could do was nod and pretend she wasn't mentally screaming.

Hope turned back to her conversation with Penelope thinking about how perfect the night was going even though Lizzie wasn't 100% here.

She did ask Penelope if she knew but all she got was Penelope's famous smirk and a "you'll see Mikaelson" in return. Penelope was internally laughing her ass off but she kept it cool returning to her conversation with Josie.

Lizzie was again brought back to earth when she noticed her dad beaming at all of them.

"Is everything okay dad?", Lizzie asked in confusion

"Everything is fine sweetheart, just admiring my beautiful daughters and my future daughters in law"

That comment did not go down well with the girls.

Hope began choking on a vegetable, Lizzie having to pat her back whilst blushing furiously. Penelope was fighting a losing battle with trying to keep her water in her mouth and Josie was just a embarrassed giggling mess.

Once everyone calmed down and Penelope was the one making Josie blush instead of it being from pure embarrassment courtesy of her dad, Lizzie joined in more. She was still panicking over Hope but she was holding it together so the night would be more special.

It was going to be a long night, hopefully the best night of Hopes life.


	2. I'm making a promise to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizzie gives hope the promise ring, its fluff lads.  
> Also I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes i didn't check before posting oops.

The dinner was coming to an end, much to Lizzie's relief. Within the last hour she'd allowed herself to have some fun, laughing at Penelope's jokes and letting an easy smile take over her face.

She truly loved everyone at this table, they were her family.

They all meant so much to her and Lizzie felt like she didn't let them know enough.

She thinks back to every single fight her and Josie ever had, to how bitchy her and Penelope used to be. You could argue that since Lizzie let Hope in she became much more relaxed and generally a nicer person but Lizzie would smile and mumble some form of disagreement.

Hope hadn't changed Lizzie, she just brought out Lizzie's better qualities and helped her control her less than desirable ones.

Lizzie smiled some more, she wanted everyone to be happy but she didn't let it get in the way of her own happiness.

If Lizzie was honest she now felt she had a reason to smile, not because her twin and friends weren't enough, it was because Hope filled this empty, dark void within her.

Just one look into Hope's beautiful eyes or one caring glance thrown her way could change her mood completely.

Always for the better.

It was this specific moment that Hope did give Lizzie a caring glance and Lizzie couldn't stop herself as she gave Hope a soft kiss in front of everyone.

It didn't last long as Penelope interrupted them with gagging noises.

"Calm it with the PDA guys, i think I'm going to pu-", Penelope cut herself off with more gagging noises.

"You say that like you don't have your tongue in my sisters mouth all the time", Lizzie shot back.

This caused Penelope to shut up and made Josie want the ground to swallow her.

Alaric coughed slightly, trying to help ease the odd atmosphere.

Luckily the check had come and everyone was parting ways; Josie to Penelope's dorm and Hope to Lizzie's.

Josie and Lizzie had made this arrangement beforehand, Josie knew Lizzie needed to be alone with Hope to do this and getting to spend the night with Penelope was just a good bonus.

As Josie  walked with Penelope into her room she turned around giving Lizzie a small smile and a thumbs up before heading inside, leaving the other to girls to walk 30 yards down the corridor to the twin's room.

They both took of coats and shoes, getting more comfortable.

After a few moments of heart eyes from both girls, Lizzie decided it was time.

"stand just there in the middle of the room with your eyes closed", Lizzie commanded her girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek to reassure her it was a good thing.

Hope did as she was told without process, she was curious as to what Lizzie was up to.

It hadn't really crossed her mind that Lizzie got her anything. Hope certainly didn't expect her to but she should of known; she's dating the most extravagant girl she can possibly think of.

Hope heard a drawer open but kept her eyes closed, more curious than before.

"Open your eyes princess"

So Hope did, she was greeted by Lizzie beaming at her with an infectious smile whilst she held out a red velvet box tied with a black bow.

Hope lightly pulled at the fabric and opened the box.

She gasped when she saw the ring. It was simple yet beautiful, noting too fancy but still elegant. Silver in colour with a single diamond.

Hope loved it.

She started to speak but Lizzie stopped her.

"don't say anything i have an entire speechplanned", Lizzie laughed out "besides you haven't seen the engraved message yet"

It simply read 'My princess'.

Hope let a single tear roll down her cheek - a happy tear of course.

Princess had been Lizzie's nickname even before they got together. Hope was thanking Lizzie for opening up to her and helping here with her own breakdowns when Lizzie let the pet name roll off her tongue.

Hope just blushed; it sounded so right coming from Lizzie.

Bringing her back to the present Lizzie took the ring from her hands and placed it on her ring finger.

She gave Hope a soft but long kiss, trying to convey all the feelings she had for her.

"i can't promise you i won't have bad days. Days where i can only push you away and sob until i can't anymore. I can't promise we won't fight, because my god Hope can we fight."

Hope releases a shaky breath whilst nodding, signally her to continue.

"i can't promise you all the stars in the night sky. I can't promise you the world, even if you deserve that and more. I can't promise you a beautiful love story without heartbreak but i can promise you a story thats ours"

Lizzie moved closer to Hope and held her in her arms.

"I can promise you that i will love you always; even the parts you try to hide. I can promise you that i won't ever leave. I can promise you a path home, and most importantly I promise to be your home. I can promise to guide you when you're lost. I can promise you a future where i will make you smile that adorable smile everyday"

Lizzie brought their lips together once more, she then broke the kiss and whispered a few final words in Hope's ear.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I'm making a promise to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this two-shot, kudos and comments always appreciated :)
> 
> also i wrote this instead of doing my maths homework so i can't wait for that.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed, i will post a part two that focuses on hizzie and the promise ring :)  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> twitter is @namosbitch


End file.
